NinjaRegistriernummer 009720
by ThoraEightySix
Summary: - Oder: Wie man Hatake Kakashi in den Wahnsinn treibt "Und? Bekomme ich jetzt meine Akte?" "Nein." "Nein!" "Ich kann Ihnen aber stattdessen den Passierschein A38 anbieten." "Den WAS!" "Nicht so wichtig..."
1. Eine Warnung

Disclaimer: NARUTO gehört nicht mir, sondern Masashi Kishimoto und allen, denen er sonst noch Rechte verkauft hat.

Ich bereichere mich an nicht an dieser Fanfiction, sondern schreibe sie nur zum Spaß an der Freude.

Kurzbeschreibung

Kakashi braucht seine Personalakte. Seine eigene ist in den Wirren des Krieges (und des häuslichen Chaos) verschwunden und seine einzige Hoffnung ist das Konohagakure-Ninja-Archiv.  
Immerhin sitzt ihm die Hokage im Nacken, die endlich den Papierkram ihres Vorgängers erledigen möchte.  
An sich sollte dies ja schnell und einfach gehen.

Oder?!

Auftritt Kaede:

"Haben Sie eine Genehmigung?"

* * *

**Ninja – Registriernummer 009720**

**Oder: Wie man Hatake Kakashi in den Wahnsinn treibt**

**Prolog**

_Mich überrascht nicht vieles. Mich erschreckt auch wenig. Es gibt generell nur weniges, was mich aus der Fassung bringt._

_Feindliche Ninjas, tödliche Jutsus, sterbende Freunde…_

_Alles schon mal gehabt. Nicht schön… aber auch nichts, was mich komplett umhaut._

_Dinge, die man nicht unbedingt erwartet, mit denen man aber rechnen muss._

_Aber nichts von alledem, hat mich auf DAS vorbereitet…_

_Aber vielleicht sollte ich am Anfang beginnen._

_Mein Name ist Hatake Kakashi und ich bin ein Ninja von Konohagakure, ein Jonin um genau zu sein._

_Manche sagen sogar, ich wäre der Beste._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich deshalb geschmeichelt fühlen soll, oder ob etwas mehr Demut angebracht wäre._

_Vermutlich letzteres, ich hatte schon früher das Problem, dass mir Erfolg zu Kopf stieg und ich mich dann selbst überschätzte._

_Ebenfalls keine schöne Geschichte…_

_Doch das gehört jetzt nicht hierher, obwohl es mich geprägt hat._

_Aber nichts, gar nichts, was mir bisher passiert ist, was ich durchgemacht und durchstanden habe, konnte mich auf solch ein Ereignis vorbereiten._

_Eigentlich sollte ich mit so was fertig werden._

_Eigentlich…_

_Immerhin… war es ja nur ein einfaches Dokument…_

***

Hatake Kakashi schlug das kleine, schmale, in braunes Leder eingebundenes Buch zu, welches vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

Er seufzte und legte den Stift zur Seite mit dem er bis eben noch die Seite gefüllt hatte.

Eigentlich war der silbrigblonde sechsundzwanzigjährige Mann nie der Typ zum Tagebuchschreiben gewesen, da er nicht wirklich zu der Art von Menschen gehörte, die sich über die Gebühr um Dinge sorgten und Probleme noch weiter in ihrem Geist trugen, selbst wenn sie bereits gelöst waren.

Er harkte die Dinge ab, wenn sie erledigt waren und behielt nur das Nötigste. Neue Jutsus zum Beispiel, ein Mann dessen Tod er verschuldete und den er mit Ehren in seinem Herzen trug… Er musste nicht noch Vermutungen über die Familie und Freunde seines Hundes, und den Familien und Freunden der Flöhe des Hundes Gedanken machen.

Außerdem war er kein besonders begabter Schriftsteller, er las lieber.

Doch diese Geschichte wollte er lieber aufzeichnen.

Damit er nichts vergaß und für zukünftige Generationen.

Er nahm den Stift wieder zur Hand und schlug abermals das kleine Buch auf.

_Anmerkung: Lege dich NIEMALS mit einem Archivar an!!!_


	2. Chaos in allen Lebenslagen

**Kapitel**

**Chaos in sämtlichen Lebenslagen**

Es herrschte reger Tumult in der Ninjaakademie, die im Herzen von Konoha lag und deren Sitz sich direkt unter den gigantischen Steinköpfen der vergangenen Hokages befand.

Die Ninjaakademie war nicht nur das Zentrum der Ausbildung neuer Ninja, sondern auch der Schauplatz für wichtige Militär- und Innenpolitikentscheidungen.

Hier versammelten sich Jonin und ihre Teams (die vorwiegend aus Genin bestanden) um auf neue Aufträge zu warten, hier arbeiteten und lehrten die Chunin und erhielten die Anbu Aufträge direkt vom Hokage.

Der (oder die) Hokage war das Oberhaupt der Ninjagemeinschaft von Konohagakure, ein Dorf inmitten von Hi-No-Kuni, dem Feuerreich.

Er (oder sie) lebte in einem großen Haus nicht weit von der Akademie, in dem neben den Privaträumen des Hokage sich auch wichtige Geheimunterlagen und gefährliche Schriftrollen befanden.

Außerdem war das Haus noch dazu der Sitz des Archivs, in dem alle weiteren Unterlagen aufbewahrt wurden.

Einige waren frei zugänglich, einige nicht. Doch als Normalsterblicher hatte niemand darauf Zugriff.

Bewacht und beschützt (nicht nur vor Feinden, sondern auch vor Feuchtigkeit und Schimmel) wurden diese Unterlagen von den Archivaren, ebenfalls Ninja, doch deren Ausbildung ganz anders als gewöhnlich war.

Doch so interessant und aufschlussreich das Archiv auch war, der (die) Hokage befand sich hier nicht.

Er (SIE!!!)… Sie war gerade in ihrem Büro in der Akademie eingetroffen.

Dort hielt sie sich meistens auf um Aufträge zu verteilen, Verträge und Anfragen zu prüfen und zu bearbeiten, und im Notfall sogar Kriege zu führen.

Beziehungsweise, sie würde dies alles Mal tun.

Denn die Hokage Tsunade die Fünfte hatte gerade erst das Amt übernommen und war momentan noch dabei sich einzurichten und die Aufzeichnungen zu überprüfen.

Ihr Vorgänger, der dritte Hokage (der Vierte war vor zwölf Jahren verstorben und deshalb hatte Sarutobi – der sich eigentlich schon im Ruhestand befand – wieder das Szepter bis zu seinem eigenen Tod übernommen) war eigentlich schon ein ordentlicher und gewissenhafter Mann gewesen, doch Tsunade war noch auf dem Prüfstand, gründlich beäugt von den beiden Beratern Mitokado Homura und Utatane Koharu. Diese beiden kannten den dritten Hokage schon von Kindesbeinen an und Tsunade leider ebenfalls…

Die Blondine mit den beiden Zöpfen (und dem eigentlichem Alter von fünfzig Jahren, obwohl sie wie zwanzig aussah) war ihnen suspekt, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Doch da Tsunade noch neu in diesem Job war und deren Hilfe benötigte um sich einzufinden, machte die hübsche Frau Gute Miene zum Bösen Spiel und sah von einer Konfrontation ab.

Doch lange würde sie dies nicht mehr durchhalten.

Tsunades erste Aufgabe (oder erste Foltereinheit, wie sie es nannte) war das Studieren sämtlicher Vorschriften und Regeln der Ninjagemeinschaft gewesen. Dies hatte sie zuletzt während ihrer Akademiezeit getan und, um ehrlich zu sein, bereits da nicht besonders gründlich. Andere Dinge waren wichtiger gewesen.

Nun wusste sie, nach welchen Kriterien Aufträge in die Gefahrenstufen eingeteilt werden sollten, wie die übliche Vorgehensweise war (die unterschiedlichen Vorgehensweisen für Aufklärungs-, Überwachungs-, Leibwächter-, Attentats- und unzählige Missionsarten mehr, belegten jeweils MEHRERE extra Bände), Steuergesetzte in Sachen Honorar dürfte sie durchkauen, und und und…

Tsunade führte beinahe einen kleinen Freudentanz auf, als sie endlich damit durch war, nur um dann die nächste langweilige Aufgabe zu erhalten.

„Lange mache ich das nicht mehr mit", murmelte sie zähneknirschend vor Wut und Frust als Shizune, ihre Assistentin und die beiden Chunin Kamizuki Izumo und Hagane Kotetsu mit je einem weiteren Berg Akten das Büro betraten.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Tsunade?" fragte die hübsche dunkelhaarige Shizune (die ebenfalls wie die Hokage Ärztin war) als sie den Berg auf dem Schreibtisch ablegte.

„Nein, nein", seufzte sie und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Ich werde nur langsam wahnsinnig… und was ist das jetzt noch?"

„Die Kurzunterlagen sämtlicher Ninja von Konohagakure."

Tsunade stöhnte und winkte die beiden Chunin erstmal fort.

„Kurzunterlagen?"

„Die vollständigen Registrierdokumente liegen im Archiv und bei dem jeweiligen Ninja selbst." Erklärte Shizune.

„Ach wirklich?" sie überlegte kurz. „Stimmt, ich hab auch so eins. Warum eigentlich?"

Shizune zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung, macht nicht viel Sinn, oder?"

Die Hokage nickte. Typisch Bürokratie.

Sie seufzte ein weiteres Mal und trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte. Im Holz verblieben einige Risse.

„Und worauf soll ich die Dinger jetzt überprüfen?"

Shizune blinzelte.

„Ob die Registrierunterlagen in dem zulässigen Zeitrahmen erneuert worden sind", kam da eine Stimme aus Richtung der Tür. Die beiden Frauen blickten auf und sahen die beiden Berater, auch Goikenban genannt.

Es war der Mann, Homura, der gesprochen hatte.

„Und ob es generell wichtige Änderungen gegeben hat. Todesfälle, die nicht registriert worden sind, Beförderungen und dergleichen." Kam es ergänzend von Koharu.

Skeptisch, als ob sie sie gleich anspringen würden, sah Tsunade zu den Akten.

„Die alle?"

„Und die der neuen Genin, aber die befinden sich noch im Registrierbüro."

„Aber bei denen kann es doch noch gar keine Änderungen gege…" Tsunade brach ab. Natürlich, Orochimarus Angriff. Einige hatten den nicht überlebt.

Die Hokage seufzte ein drittes Mal.

„Und wie ist das mit dem Zeitrahmen? Wie ist das gemeint?"

„Tsunade", tadelte Koharu sie sogleich. „So langsam solltest du die Vorschriften kennen."

Die Blondine überlegte…

Natürlich!

Die Ninjaregistrur musste sofort geändert werden, wenn der Ninja zum Beispiel starb, befördert oder versetzt wurde, degradiert (so selten wie das vorkam), ins Gefängnis kam (aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Es gab Ninjas, die deswegen keine mehr waren, weil sie Steuern hinterzogen hatten), verbannt (brauchte noch ein bisschen mehr) oder abtrünnig wurde (dies brauchte manchmal viel, und manchmal erschreckend wenig). Spätestens mussten die Unterlagen jedoch nach drei Jahren geändert werden, auch wenn in diesen Fällen meistens nur das Foto ausgetauscht wurde.

„Aha, und bei einigen könnte es also sein…"

„Das der Zeitrahmen überschritten worden ist", ergänzte Homura. „Oder der Tod nicht dokumentiert worden ist, oder oder… Seit Orochimarus Angriff und dem Tod des Dritten Hokagen ist halt einiges liegen geblieben."

„Und das konntet ihr nicht tun, während Jiraya auf der Suche nach mir war?"

„Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren wir mit den Friedensverhandlungen mit Suna beschäftigt. Und sind es eigentlich immer noch." Sprach Koharu und richtete sorgsam ihren Kimono.

„Wäre das nicht eigentlich meine Aufgabe?" die Blondine wurde jetzt nicht nur langsam ungehalten. Vielmehr musste sie sich gehörig am Riemen reißen, um nicht Hier und Jetzt den beiden Beratern gehörig die Meinung zu sagen.

„Du musst dich erst einmal in die Struktur des Amtes einfinden. Wenn du verstanden hast, wie die Regierung und die Organisation des Dorfes funktioniert, kannst du dich höheren Aufgaben widmen."

Und „Wichtigeren" fügte Tsunade im Stillen hinzu. Die Blondine war nicht dumm. Sie wusste genau, dass je länger die beiden Goikenban sie mit solchen Aufgaben beschäftigt hielten, sie selbst sich ordentlich in die Belange der Ninjagemeinschaft einmischen konnten.

Und sie nach ihren Willen prägen und verändern.

Defacto Tsunade entmündigen, auch wenn sie dies NATÜRLICH niemals zugeben würden.

Die Blondine fluchte lautlos und fing sich damit einen besorgten Blick ihrer Assistentin Shizune ein, die sich sehr gut vorstellen konnte, was in ihrer Meisterin so vorging.

„Also gut", stimmte die Hokage zähneknirschend zu. „Her mit dem Mist."

Die Goikenban zeigten nur auf die Unterlagen und verließen dann, unter Zurücklassung der üblichen Floskeln, das Büro.

Tsunade und Shizune wechselten einen unmissverständlichen Blick, nachdem die Hokage zum vierten Mal seufzte und sich den ersten Kurzbogen des riesigen Berges nahm.

Es stand nicht wirklich viel drin, außer den Namen, die Registriernummer, der momentane Rang und das Datum der letzten Aktualisierung.

„Ishimura Makoto, was wissen wir über ihn?"

„Keine Ahnung, wann wurde denn das letzte Mal aktualisiert?" entgegnete Shizune, die sich ebenfalls einen Bogen geschnappt hatte.

„Von vor dreißig Jahren."

„Na, dann Prost Mahlzeit." Meinte die Dunkelhaarige und sprach damit ein wahres Wort.

***

Eine von Hatake Kakashis Lieblingsbeschäftigungen war es, sich gemütlich auf seinem Bett zu räkeln, sich die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen zu lassen und zu lesen.

Vorzugsweise in einem seiner Lieblingsbücher, dem Flirt – Paradies.

Dieses Buch konnte man vielleicht nicht unbedingt als eines bezeichnen, das in irgendeiner Art und Weise anspruchsvoll war. Es war auch nicht besonders lehrreich, noch sonderlich intellektuell und ganz bestimmt war nicht eines, welches die Menschheit verändert hatte.

Doch Kakashi mochte es trotzdem.

Lag es vielleicht an der offensiven Beschreibung leicht bekleideter Mädchen?

Der frivolen und sehr anrüchigen Art und Weise, wie erzählt wurde, wie diese Mädchen (oder besser „das Mädchen") „Kontakte" zu sich und zu Männern hatten?

Die Örtlichkeiten, wo es geschah?

Oder, WIE es geschah?

Oder lag es einfach daran, dass dieses Buch Kakashi jedes Mal wenn er es las, schuljungenhaft erröten ließ?

Und ihn an seltene, heimliche, aber durchaus befriedigende Begegnungen erinnern ließ?

Wie… zum Beispiel… an Aiko?

Oder… Cho?

Haruka? Hoshi? Keiko? Machiko? Nami? Natsuko? Rei? Ruri? Saeko? Sanako? Takara? Tani? Umeko? Yoko? Yukiko? Yuuka?

Spielte es eigentlich eine Rolle?

Und warum dachte er eigentlich in alphabetischer Reihenfolge an sie?

_Hmmm… A…_

_Auch A…_

_Definitiv B…_

_C? Oder doch D?_

Kakashi seufzte noch einmal. Langsam hatte er das Gefühl, er WOHNE in Seufzhausen.

_Okay, Missionen nachträglich der Kategorie zuordnen, ist auch nicht wirklich prickelnd…_

Okay, nun war es amtlich. Kakashi langweilte sich zu Tode!

Das Buch war auch nicht mehr das Wahre, vermutlich hatte er bereits zu oft gelesen. Und eine Neuerscheinung der Reihe ließ auch auf sich warten.

Jiraya war noch mit „Nachforschungen" beschäftigt.

Der groß gewachsene Jonin legte das Buch ab und starrte an die Decke. Vielleicht sollte er sein Team zusammen trommeln und trainieren gehen? Vielleicht hatte die Hokage sogar eine Mission für die Vier?

Ach nein, ging ja nicht. Bis auf weiteres waren die Missionen ja ausgesetzt. Und Sasuke lag ja noch im Krankenhaus und er selbst war auch noch nicht wirklich fit. Sakura hatte was von eventueller Medic-Nin Ausbildung gefaselt und hatte Kakashi Jiraya nicht unlängst von einer Trainingsreise mit Narutos Begleitung reden hören?

Na ja, dass war sowieso noch alles Zukunftsmusik. Momentan war es eher so, als befände sich die gesamte Ninjagemeinschaft in einer Art Winterschlaf. Wobei Winterschlaf eigentlich nicht das richtige Wort war, erzwungener Ruhezustand und mangelnde Aktionsfreiheit traf es besser.

„Hmmm…" diesmal war der Seufzer hörbar. Vielleicht hatte Asuma ja Zeit und sie konnten sich treffen? Kurenai könnte er eigentlich auch fragen, sie war ja eigentlich eine ganz Süße…

Ach nein, die beiden hatte er ja erst bei einem Date gestört. Wobei nicht er - Kakashi - es gewesen war, sondern Itachi.

Vielleicht sollte er die beiden besser nicht aufsuchen, nachher platzte er da noch in irgendetwas rein.

„Kami-Sama, so langweilig war mir ja noch nie!" Jedenfalls nicht mehr, seit dem er Ninja geworden war. Eigentlich gab es ja immer was zu tun und er hatte selten freie – kostbare – Zeit, die er dann auch gut zu nutzen wusste.

Aber jetzt?

Kakashi überlegte… und wurde von einem Geräusch unterbrochen.

_Vielleicht sollte ich erst einmal was Essen gehen._

***

Kakashi war kaum aus seiner Haustür raus, als er auch schon etwas Bekanntes erblickte.

Ein Vogel, der ein merkwürdiges Muster flog.

„Jetzt, wo ich was vorhabe, meldet natürlich SIE sich…" murmelte er vor sich hin, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Büro der Hokage machte.

Langsam, nahezu gemütlich, schlenderte der silbrigblonde Jonin durch die Straßen Richtung Akademie.

Unterwegs sah er immer wieder Leute die Reparaturarbeiten an ihren Geschäften und Häusern vornahmen. Selten, aber es kam vor, wurden sogar Gebäude abgerissen und neu wieder aufgebaut.

Alles Opfer von Orochimarus wahnsinniger Rachsucht und Zerstörungswut.

Kakashi folgte der Konoha-cha Straße, an deren Ende sich direkt die Ninjaakademie befand.

Er ließ sich Zeit und betrachtete noch ein Weilchen die Schaufenster der Geschäfte in der Nähe (die leider auch am meisten abbekommen hatten), bevor er dann letztendlich das Gebäude betrat.

„Dieser Mistkerl, dieser gehirnamputierter Idiot, Volltrottel, Blödmann… ich sollte ihn an seinen Eiern aufhängen… dieser, dieser… KRETIN!!!!"

Tsunade verschnaufte einen Moment, um wenig später von neuem loszubrüllen.

„SHIIIIIIIIIIZUUUUUUUUUUUNEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shizune, die im selben Raum war, erschrak fürchterlich. Den Schrei hätte man noch im Jenseits hören können.

„Ja, Tsunade?"

Die junge Ärztin hatte nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, warum ihre Meisterin momentan so sauer war. Sie selbst war gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen, ein kleines „Problem" bezüglich Ishimura Makoto zu lösen. Was war aber mit Tsunade los?

„Wo ist er?" zischte da auch schon die Blondine und es klang nicht gerade nett.

„Wer?"

„Na, ER!!!" rief Tsunade aus und warf die Arme in die Luft. „Dieser Volltrottel, der mir den letzten Nerv raubt. Dieses bescheuerte Arschloch von einem Jonin mit Schlafzimmerblick, dieser… dieser…"

Shizune verstand immer noch nicht.

„Wer?!"

„NA, ER!!!" rief da auch schon die Hokage aus und deutete wild auf Hatake Kakashi, der nichts ahnend in der Tür stand.

Und mehr oder weniger erschreckt das Chaos betrachtete.

Tsunade stand auf ihrem Schreibtisch, um den rundherum verstreute Akten lagen. Meterdick war das ganze Büro damit ausgelegt und Shizune schwamm gerade – sie SCHWAMM – zu ihrer Meisterin.

Die Akten flossen bereits um Kakashi herum und suchten sich den Weg ins Freie. Der Jonin versuchte noch schnell die Tür hinter sich zu zuziehen, doch ein Teil der Dokumente war bereits im Flur, sodass dieses Vorhaben erschwert wurde.

Shizune warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Jonin, um dann folgende erschöpfende Auskunft zu erteilen.

„Ach, der…"

„Genau! ER!"

„Ich?" Kakashi wusste nicht wirklich, warum er gemeint war und was die Hokage von ihm wollte. Und vor allem wer für das Chaos hier und Tsunades schlechte Laune verantwortlich war.

Nun, dafür gab es ZWEI Antworten, wobei beide mehr oder weniger direkt was mit dem silbrigblonden Mann zu tun hatten.

„DUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" fing da die Blondine auch schon wieder von neuem an.

Sie sprang vom Tisch und watete durch die Akten auf den Jonin zu. Das letzte Stück zu ihm, schwamm sie sogar, wie ihre Schülerin.

Kakashi wich zurück.

Eine wild aufgebrachte blonde Hokage, mit entsetzlichen Heilkräften und einem verdammt gefährlichen rechtem Haken, konnte sogar in einem Jonin wie ihm ernsthaftes Unbehagen erzeugen.

Vor allem wenn sie so einen manisch wahnsinnigen Blick drauf hatte, wie die Frau gerade vor ihm.

Nicht zu vergessen die Mordlust, die darin glitzerte…

„Ich… ich glaube, ich störe gerade. Ist doch _ganz _bestimmt, ein unpassender Moment…" versuchte Kakashi dann auch so gleich, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

„… oder?!" seine Stimme zitterte nicht, ganz bestimmt nicht. Auf keinen Fall…

Sie lächelte liebenswürdig.

_SCHLUCK!_

„Kakashi…" ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und der eben angesprochene drückte sich an die Wand.

„Kommt dir das bekannt vor?" fragte Tsunade ihn und hielt ihm ein Blatt Papier unter die Nase.

„Ähm… ich glaube nicht. Ziemliches verwackeltes Foto, oder?"

Tsunades Lächeln wurde _noch _breiter, soweit dies noch ging, und wirkte dadurch noch gefährlicher.

„Natürlich kommt dir das nicht bekannt vor…" flötete sie dann. „Immerhin…"

Kakashi glaubte, dass sich ihre Haare aufstellten, wie die einer wütenden Katze. Einer _sehr _großen Katze!

Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, oder?

„HAST DU DIES DAS LETZTE MAL VOR ZWANZIG JAHREN GESEHEN!!!!!!"

brach es da auch schon aus ihr aus, ebenso wie ihre Hand, die sie kurzerhand in die Wand neben ihn versenkte.

Kakashi atmete schwer, unsicher ob er seine nächste Frage überleben würde, wenn er sie ausspräche.

„Und… und was ist das genau?"

Schweigen, gefährliches Schweigen… Bis Shizune das Wort erhob.

„Ich nehme an, dass ist die Kurzfassung deiner Personalakte."

„Genau!" übernahm Tsunade wieder und Kakashis Blick fuhr wieder zu ihr.

„Und du…" Sie suchte nach einem passenden Schimpfwort, doch ihr waren bereits alle ausgegangen. „Du… hast… es gewagt, sie dass letzte Mal VOR ZWANZIG JAHREN ZU AKTUALISIEREN!!!!"

Zwanzig Jahre? Solange war das bereits her? Dabei kam es ihm vor…

„Chunin, du wurdest gerade zum Chunin ernannt…" fuhr die Hokage fort. „Und dieses Foto… DAS FOTO KAKASHI!!! Nicht nur, dass du diese bescheuerte Maske tragen musst, auf dem Foto kann man ja noch nicht mal _erahnen, _dass das ein Konoha-Ninja ist, geschweige denn du! Genauso gut hätte man auch einen _Elefanten _fotografieren können!!!" Sie hatte die _ganze _Zeit über gebrüllt, auch wenn Kakashi das nicht mehr unbedingt wahrnahm (und es der Autorin zu anstrengend war, die ganze Zeit in Großbuchstaben zu schreiben).

„Ähm ja, und - und jetzt?"

Tsunade drückte ihm den Kurzbogen in die Hand.

„Du holst jetzt deine Akte, gehst zum Registrierbüro und zum Fotografen – und ich will ein vernünftiges Foto… das man dir das hat durchgehen lassen…" das Letzte sagte sie eher zu sich selbst, „Und dann wirst du das alles fein säuberlich beim Archiv abgeben, damit die sich eine Kopie erstellen können.

„Archiv, okay" Kakashi nickte, um zu zeigen, dass er alles verstanden hatte.

„Dann gibst du den Kurzbogen mir zurück und das Original der Akte wirst du fein säuberlich bei dir verstauen, hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, natürlich."

„Dann mach es. Und zwar sofort! Ich kann dich nicht auf Missionen schicken, bevor das nicht erledigt ist." Gut, dass war nun _leicht _gelogen, im Notfall ging das auch ohne Akte. Aber Tsunade wollte nicht, dass der Jonin dies unnötig vor sich her schob.

„Gut… ähm, dann mache ich mich mal auf den Weg." Meinte Kakashi dann noch zum Abschluss und war dann auch bereits verschwunden.

„Hoffentlich klappt das jetzt auch…" die Hokage fuhr sich durchs Haar und seufzte. „Was machst du da eigentlich, Shizune?"

„Ich versuche gerade Ishimura Makoto für Tod zu erklären, dass kann ich aber nur mit dem Totenschein und den kriege ich nur, wenn ich einen Beweis habe…"

„Heißt das…"

„Genau, ich muss ihn exhumieren, vorausgesetzt ich finde ihn…"

Na, GROSSE Klasse! Und das, wo die Toten in Konohagakure alle verbrannt wurden!

***

Wieder einmal befand sich Kakashi in seiner kleinen Wohnung, die außer seinem Schlafzimmer mit Küchenzeile, eigentlich nur noch ein kleines Badezimmer beinhaltete.

Er hatte noch mal Glück gehabt, als Tsunade sich damit zufrieden gegeben hatte ihn anzubrüllen und die Gebäudestruktur zu beschädigen. Doch wollte er sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren und war deshalb damit beschäftigt seine Akte zu suchen.

Weit konnte sie ja nicht sein, oder?

…

_Fünf _Stunden später, musste der Jonin zugeben, dass die Akte durchaus überall sein könnte.


End file.
